Harassment
by ChaChiFox
Summary: Yugi and friends are plagued by the phone calls of a psychotic stalker. COMPLETE
1. Harassment : 1

The name of this fic has been changed from 'STALKERS!' to 'HARASSMENT!'.

**Title:** Harassment!

**Warning:** Crack-fic. OOC and swearing. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just the story.

--------------------------

Chapter One - Bakura and Ryou - You Are Pissing Me Off

"What's this show about?", Bakura asked while staring at the television disbelievingly.

"It's about a yellow sponge that lives in a pineapple under the sea, who's yellow and absorbent, love."Ryou answered calmly.

"What kind of show is about a talking sponge?"

"Obviously this one."

"It's stupid."

"I think it's kind of funny."

"Really now? I think it's... kind of stupid."

Ryou sighed irratibly. "Then why are you watching it?"

"I'm watching it because there's nothing else on tv, you won't allow me to go over to the short one's house to harass the Pharaoh, and Marik and Malik are on punishment for trying to put a pigeon in the microwave," Bakura retorted.

"...Oh yeah..." Ryou said.

"So....can I drop by the dwarf's house and harass Pharaoh no Baka?"

"No."

"Damn it! You never let me have any fun!" Bakura yelled.

"Everything you consider 'fun' is ILLEGAL!" Ryou shouted just as loudly.

"Like what?"

"Stealing, setting other persons property on fire, setting people on fire, destroying items that don't belong to you, sending innocent bystanders to the Shadow Realm-"

"When is sending people to the Shadow Realm illegal?"

"Bakura?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

------4 minutes later, 12:00 Pm-----

_'I am bored out of my friggin' mind.'_ Bakura thought to himself.

The phone rang in the living room. Bakura thought about getting off the couch, but decided not to.

The phone rang again. He thought about getting off the couch, made the effort to lift a hand, but placed it back down and continued watching SpongeBob.

The phone rang once again.

"Ryou! Phone!" Bakura shouted. He received an answer of, "Im in the shower! You answer it!" from upstairs.

"_Fine_..."

Bakura grabbed the phone from of the table. "Hello?"

"May I please speak to Bakura?" The voice on the other line answered.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm....I want you."

"...The fuck?"

"You heard me fluffy bunny! Look! I made a rhyme! You heard me fluffy bunny! See?"

The white haired man stared at the phone oddly. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Meanie..."

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Are you mocking me?!"

"Are you mocking me?!"

"STOP IT!"

"STOP IT!"

"Just going to keep mocking me, eh?!"

"Just going to keep mocking me, eh?!"

"UGH!"

"UGH!"

Bakura finally slammed the phone back on the receiver, seething. "Bloody mortals. Have no freakin' lives."

-----------3:00 Pm------------

The phone rang once again. Bakura was in the backyard; venting his boredom and frustration on a tree. Ryou, who was now out of the shower, went to answer the phone.

"Hello, may I ask who is calling?"

"ME!", the voice gleefully answered.

"Me who?"

"Me and you, love!"

"...Excuse me?"

"Remember? We're getting married this Saturday!"

"No....I didn't rem-who the hell is this?"

"Your lover!"

"I don't have one!" Ryou screeched.

"Now you do!"

"No I don't, now good day you nutcase!" With that said Ryou hung up the phone. "Probably just another one of those crazed fangirls..."

---------5:00 Pm---------

The phone rang again.

"What now?" Bakura said into the phone.

"Helloooo loooove!", was the response.

Bakura recognized the crazed voice...he hung up the phone. He wasn't aware of just how persistent the crazed caller would become.

----------2:00 Am----------

The phone began to ring once again.

_'Should I answer that?' _Bakura said to himself.

"RING!"

"Oh Ra..."

"RING!"

_'Calm yourself. What's that calming technique Ryou mentioned?'_

"RING!"

_'Count to ten. One...two...'_

"...RING!"

_'....five....'_

"...RING!"

"..eight!"

"ANSWER THE PHONE BAKURA!", Ryou yelled.

"YOU ANSWER IT!", Bakura shouted back.

"THE PHONE'S NEXT TO YOU IDIOT!"

_'Oh for fuck's sake.'_

Bakura grabbed the phone. "What do you want from me?!"

The voice on the other side gave a sickeningly sweet laugh. "I already told you silly...YOU!"

"Just wait until I find you, you annoying piece of shit...."

"Don't worry, I'll find you before you can find me...", the caller said in a leered,"Then I'll go molest Ryou!"

"What?! YOU STAY AWAY FROM RYOU YOU FUCK!"

"NEVER!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, ASSHOLE!" Bakura slammed the phone hard. It continued to ring all through the night. Eventually Bakura used the Sennen Ring to send the noisy contraption to the Shadow Realm.

The house was finally silent.

--------The Next Morning---------

Ryou looked around with a confused expression. "Bakura? Um...what happened to the phone?"

--------Somewhere In The Shadow Realm---------

"Prepare to lose your soul you fool!"

Marik was busy tormenting some poor soul he picked off the street. He knew he wasn't suppose to be outside because he was grounded; but he was having too much to give damn.

"MUWAHAHAHAHA!!", the crazed blonde laughed over the cowering pedestrian. "SAY GOODBY- hey.....what's that ringing sound?"

----------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Harassment!


	2. Harassment : 2

Thank you all for reviewing so let's continue.

**Tiltle:** Harassment!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Seto Kaiba - Don't Annoy The CEO

"All of you are as stupid as Yami is a leather clad freak."

"Of course we are Mr. Kaiba." muttered his employees pathetically.

''Get back to work!"

"Yes, Sir!" They scurried out of the office leaving Seto Kaiba alone. He moved towards his labtop and began to type. He noticed that he had one new email.

_'Who's this?How did they get my email address?'_

Seto opened the email. The subject of the email was 'Heheheheh...'

My Dear Seto Kaiba,  
I am watching you. I am watching you as you read this. Yes, I can see you raising your eyebrow. I know where you are. I know everything you hate and dislike. Wanna know why? Because your my cutsy wutsy, tall and handsome lover man that's why!! See you later!

Closed with a kiss.

''What nonsense is this?'' Seto asked himself. The brown haired man deleted the email and went back to typing.

----------------------------5 minutes later, 1:50 Pm----------------------

Seto was still sitting at his desk typing when the phone beside him rang._ 'This better be important.'_

"What is it?"

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, do you know what time it is?"

Seto looked at his watch. "12:05."

"Nope. It's time to sing 'To express my love to Seto Kaiba' song!" shrieked the voice from the other end. (think of the FUN song from Spongebob)

"Enough games, who the hell is this?"

"S is for sexy in every way, E is for extraordinarily gor-geous, T is for-"

"I don't have time for this shit!"

"Shhhh....now as I was saying, T is for totally, terrfyingly hot and O is for-"

"Did you not hear a word I said?!" Seto yelled over the phone.

"HEY! BE QUIET UNTIL I FINISH MY LOVE SONG!" The caller coughed. "And O is for-"

Kaiba hung up.

"Damn fangirls..."

Annoying, aren't they Seto?

---------------------2:00 Pm-----------------  
The phone rang once again.

"Hello?"

"O is for-"

"Go harass someone else with your nonsense I'm a busy man!" With that said Seto hung up the phone.  
-------------------2:15 Pm-----------  
"Hello?"

"O is for-"

Seto hung up again.  
-------------------3:00 Pm----------  
"Hello?"

"O is for...O is for..."

"What the hell is O for?!"

"Um....I forgot..."

Seto slammed the phone hard onto the receiver.  
---------------------4:00 Pm------------

Seto was exiting his office when his cellphone rang. He looked at the screen and saw 'Blocked Number'.

"Who is it?" he answered with an annoyed voice.

"I HAVE MOKUBA! MUWAHAHAHA!!!", The crazed voice yelled.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Just did that to get your attention...meh heh..."

"I should track down the ass making these calls" Seto muttered to himself, "Get a life you loser!!" He closed the cellphone swiftly.

As he walked to his limo the same number appeared on his cellphone repeatedly over...and over...

------------10 minutes later------------

The calls ended when Seto threw the cellphone out the window and directed the driver to run over it repetitively. All was silent.

The cellphone had been broken to pieces, but being the rich man that he was, Seto could always buy himself a billion more.

--------------At the Kaiba Mansion---------------

Mokuba was sitting in his room playing video games when his cellphone started to ring. He put the game on pause.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mokuba!", The voice on the other line chirped.

"Who is this?"

"Your stalker.."

"My what?"

"Your stalker?"

"Uh...yea." Mokuba closed his cellphone and went back to playing his video game.

----------------3 minutes later, 5:00 Pm-----------

Mokuba was still pushing bottons on the controller when his cell rang again. "Hello?"

"Hi again... Mokuba.."

"Who is this?"

"I've been watching you..."

"Who is this?"

''...Barney."

"SETOOOOOOOO!!!!" Mokuba dropped the cellphone and ran out of his room. "SETOOOOOO!!! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!"

--------------------------------------

I'll post another chapter soon. Review.


	3. Harassment : 3

**Title:** Harassment!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, duh.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Joey - Torture The Puppy

"Mmmm, burgers."

"Mmmmm, soda." Joey was currently eating a cheeseburger and drinking soda when the white, cordless phone in the other room rang. Taking his burger with him, he went to answer it.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hello my cute lil' blonde puppy.."

"Puppy? Who callin' a puppy?"

"You silly!" the voice exclaimed.

"Ok...who is this?"

"Your loyal stalker."

"Who?"

"Your loyal stalker...I've been watching you since you were five!"

"What?! How's that possible?"

"I'm just that good of a stalker."

"Uh...yea." Joey hung up the phone and went back to eating his burger.

"Nutcases.."

------------------10 minutes, 11:00 Am-------------------

"Hello?"

"Hi puppy! Your looking good in your white T-shirt with blue stripes and blue jeans."

"How do you know what I'm wearing?"

"I watch your every move..mehehehe..."

"Freaky!" Joey hung up the phone fast.

--------------------------2:00 Pm------------------

The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"That was not very nice of you to hang up on me like that puppy..."

"I'm not a puppy so leave me alone!" Joey hung up the phone again.

--------------------------3:00 Pm--------------------------

"Where did I put my keys at?" Joey asked himself. He had searched through the entire place.

"RING!"

_'Damn! Not again!'_

"What now?" Joey asked in an aggravated voice.

"Hey Joey! I heard you were looking for your keys. There on the counter, right next to the toaster."

"Gee than- WHAT THE?! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" Joey yelled into the phone.

"Do I really have to go through this again?"

"No but I'd really like to know why the hell your calling me!"

"I'll call back..."

"No you-" The person had already hung up on Joey. "Well, at least I found my keys..."

-----------------------------7:00 Pm--------------------

"RING!"

''I ain't answerin' that..."

"RING!"

"Leave me alone..."

"RING!"

"Stop it..."

"RING!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"RING! RING! RING!"

Joey finally picked up the phone again. "It's you isn't it?!"

"Bingo! Bingo! You win the prize!"

"What prize?"

"I'm gonna call you every hour!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!!"

"Sit boy!"

"I'M NOT A-"

"Heel!"

Joey growled.

"Oh, someone needs their rabies shot..", the voice said in a leering tone.

"Rabies shot? RABIES SHOT?! I'LL SHOW YA RABIES SHOT!" With that said, the blonde open up his window and threw the phone outside. He slammed the window shut and seethed.

* * *

Until next time readers... 


	4. Harassment : 4

Hello readers. I'm so sorry for not reviewing this fic for such a long time! 

**Title:** HARASSMENT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi and Yami - Happy Halloween, Sweeties

It was ten o' clock in the evening. Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

''Yami, remember to pick up those pins you dropped near the bathroom.''

''Alright,'' Yami said, ''So what is this show again?''

''It's called Spongebob SquarePants.'' his hikari answered.

''It's weird.''

''But funny.''

''But very weird.''

Yugi sighed. No use in arguing. Just then the cordless phone rang. ''Perhaps it's grandpa'' Yugi said to no one in particular. He picked up the phone. Before he could say a word, a man laughed hysterically and hung up.

''Who was it?'' The taller of the two asked as Yugi returned to the couch.

''Some crazy person playing a practical joke.'' Yugi shrugged.

''Aibou, you don't think it's that stalker that's been harassing our friends lately, do you?''

''Don't be so paranoid Yami, they probably stopped getting those annoying calls. Besides it was all 3 weeks ago when they got them.''

------Bakura and Ryou's house------

''Make the ringing stop...make the ringing stop...''

''Um..Bakura are you ok?'' Ryou asked his darker half who was rocking back and forth on the couch muttering to himself.

''Does it look like I'm ok?!''

''Uh..no?'', Ryou answered cautiously.

''That ringing, that fucking ringing, hasn't stopped! It's been 3 weeks, going on 4, and the ringing won't stop! You know what the worst part is?'', The yami questioned.

''No..what?''

''All the phone lines have been disconnected, yet there's a phone somewhere in this house that's still ringing!''

''But Bakura, the only phone we had, you sent to the Shadow Realm.''

''The shit is still ringing!''

-------Back to Yami and Yugi's house------

''Hmm, your right aibou, it was probably just some prankster phoning all of them.'' Yami said. The two went back to watching Spongebob.

-------- 10:30 Pm-----------

The phone rang again. Yami got to it first.

''Hello'', he said.

It was the same man. ''One more hour, my sexilicious god of Egypt!'', he said, laughed and hung up.

''Some deranged person said 'One more hour, my sexilicious god of Egypt!' What did that mean?'' asked Yami.

''Joey told me that the calls he got usually had some weird phrase in it...don't worry,'' said Yugi. ''It's somebody fooling around.

------------------11:30 Pm-------------

The phone rang once again. Yugi picked it up, the same person said, ''Pretty soon now my wittle fluffy kitten!''

''Why are you doing this?'' Yugi screamed, and then hunged up.

''Was it that guy again, aibou?'' asked his light.

The younger one took in a shuddered breath and turned. ''Yami, it's beginning.''

''What's beginning?''

''Those calls..''

''You don't mean-''

''Yes Yami I do,'' the shorter paused. '' Stalker calls.''

As if on cue, lightning and thunder was heard from outside. The two spiky haired boys looked at each other. ''Gee, how ironic that we should hear lightning and thunder, as if on cue,'' they both said boredly.

''I'm going to call Ryou and ask if they've gotten anymore calls,'' said Yugi.

''Bakura had disconnected the phonelines remember?'' The older said.

---------------Back to Bakura and Ryou's house----------

'RING!'

''HOW THE FUCKIN' HELL IS IT STILL RINGING!'', the white haired yami screamed.

----------------Back to Yugi and Yami--------------

'' Oh yea,'' Yugi said as he remembered.

-------------------12:35 Am----------------

The phone continued to ring non stop, 20 times to be precise, the same person each time.

The phone rang again. Annoyed, Yugi and went to pick up the cordless. ''Hello?''

''I'm coming now!'' the voice said.

''Stop calling us!'' the little light yelled hanging up. ''Yami the person said their coming now!,'' he said panicked,''What are we going to do?''

''Don't worry aibou, I won't let anyone hurt you.'', Yami said soothingly. '' I don't know what this maniac is up to but he better stop.''

''I need to use the bathroom.'' Yugi said quietly. ''Could you just, stay outside the door just in case?'', he asked embarassingly.

''Of course I will.'', Yami said.

They both started up the stairs slowly. One step - then another - then another, until at last they reached the bathroom door. Yugi then opened the door, and-

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!''

To be continued.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Why did he scream, you ask? You'd scream too if you stepped on a pin in your bare feet.

''OUCH! YAMI! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO PICK UP THOSE FROM EARLIER!''

* * *

I'll try to update more faster. So keep on reviewing. Oh yea, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ( I know its not Halloween yet but bare with me folks.) 


	5. Harassment : 5

Thank you once again for reviewing, so here's another chapter for you. Happy Hallows Eve!

**Title**: HARASSMENT!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it. Sad, is it not?

* * *

Marik and Malik - Hey That's Vandalism!

''Their still getting calls huh?''

''Yea, and the Pharoah and Tomb Robber are going insane!''

''Aww, poor Bakura...but that's good for the Pharaoh!''

''Uh huh!''

Malik and Marik were sitting at home watching tv. Ishizu still had them on punishment ever since she caught them trying to put a pigeon in the microwave.

''You don't think we'll start getting those calls?'', Malik asked his darker half.

''They wouldn't dare. We're the psycho ones remember?''

''Oh yea!''

The phone rang. Both of them just stared at it.

''You don't think...'', Malik started.

''No way in hell I'm picking that up.'' Marik stated. ''That's how all the stalker crap happens!''

-----------------Yami and Yugi's house-------------

''If it rings again, I swear to Ra I'm sending that contraption to the Shadow Realm!''

''Yami, calm down.''

''Calm down?'', Yami questioned, ''CALM DOWN?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE 'CALM' WHEN I CAN HEAR THE PHONE RINGING AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN?!''

'RING!'

''THAT DOES IT! YOUR GOIN' DOWN!'', the dark spirit yelled as the glowing eye of horus appeared on his head.

-------------Back to blonde psychos-----------

'RING!'

''Do not answer it'', Malik said.

'RING!'

''But it's so tempting.'' his darker half answered.

'RING!'

''DON'T ANSWER IT!''

'RING!'

''OK! OK! I WON'T ANSWER IT!''

Just then, a brick with a paper tied around it came crashing through the glass.

''What the hell was that?!'' Marik questioned. Malik walked over to the mess of broken glass shards and picked up the brick.

''It says, 'It does not matter if you don't pick up the phone because I will still continue stalking you two!' P.S. I'm more psycho than both of you put together!''

''Oh no your not!'' Marik shouted. Another brick flew through the window and into his foot. It read **'Oh yes I am!'.**

''No your not!''

Another brick flew in landing on his knee. **'Oh yes I am!'**

''Oh no your not!''

_Another_ brick, this time landing on his groin. This one read **'OH YES I AM! P.S. Hurts doesn't it? No worries! I'll take care of that soon...heheheh'**

''Oh no...your..no-'', Marik collasped into a fetal position, his face as red as a tomato. One brick crashed into a different window.** 'I knew you couldn't withstand a brick hitting you _there.._'** the note on the brick read.

''Where's this shit coming from?!'', Malik yelled. Three bricks flew in, one hitting him on the head. **'Outside stupid', 'Maybe I should stop throwing the bricks now...',**and** 'I could get arrested for vandalism...that is..if anyone ever catches me...'**, was what the bricks read.

''Stop throwing bricks and stop stalking us you freak!'', the light yelled.

Coming from him, that is the understatement of the year.

Hit in the head again by another brick, Malik collasped from the head trauma...

Another brick landed inside the house next to him.

**'Hehehehe...'**

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Please read and review. 


	6. Harassment : 6

**Title:** HARASSMENT! 

**Summary:** After the stalker mayhem, the Yugioh cast needs psychiatric help...badly.

**Warning:** Cursing, and some other disturbing situations.

**Author's Notes:** This is the last chapter. I decided to make 2 seperate endings since I couldn't think of keeping just one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, just the story.

* * *

You Need Conseling

Eventually the stalker calls stopped. Who was it? We may never know...

That doesnt mean our heroes weren't effected by them.

Especially since the phone calls lasted for about 2 years...

Seto, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik all sat in the room of Dr.Chimarco. They were all sitting on a large black couch across from the doctor's desk and chair.

Why were they in Dr. Chimarco's office?

You would be sitting in the same room too being as messed up as they were.

''Ok, so you were all stalked by the same person?'', Dr. Chimarco asked.

''Yes.'', all the victims of the stalker said in unison.

''Ok, how about you start off first Mr. Wheeler.''

Said blonde, sat up on the couch. ''What's there to say? There was a nutcase who kept calling us every freakin' minute of each day! Sayin' some disturbing crap over the phone and threatnin' to 'get us'.''

Everyone shuddered.

''Wait, shouldn't Mokuba be here too?'', said Yugi as he looked at Seto.

''He's fine. He ony got two phonecalls. Still, I don't know why I had to come here with you losers...'', Seto muttered to himself.

''Your just as paranoid as the rest of us in this situation Kaiba!", Yami snapped at the brown haired teen.

''As if.''

A phone ring.

''What the hell was that!'', Seto questioned.

**'RING!'**

''It's the stalker! The calls are starting again!'', Marik yelled.

**'RING!'**

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'', Seto yelled.

The others, having the same problem with hearing a phone ring ever since 'The Stalker Incident', joined him.

**''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''**, they all screamed.

''Relax! It's just my cell phone!'', Dr. Chimarco shouted over the teens yelling.

''Put that shit on vibrate will you! Atleast a ring tone would be nice! Sheesh!'' Yugi exclaimed. Everyone in the room stared at him.

Yes, even little Yugi was effected.

Always knew the little sucker would crack...

''I guess I do have my work cut out for me after all.'', muttered Dr.Chimarco.

''The ringing...the ringing...'', Bakura muttered quietly.

Ryou stared at his yami. ''What did you say Bakura?''

Bakura turned to face his hikari. ''The ringing.''

''The ringing?'', Ryou repeated.

''THE FUCKING RINGING IN MY HEAD!'', the yami shouted in the other boy's face. He then sat still and began laughing to himself. ''Heheheh...ring!''

Seto jumped in his seat.

Yami and Malik looked around wildly.

Dr. Chimarco sighed. ''Oh god help me...''. He then reached into his desk drawer and pulled out...

''Oh no he's got a brick!'', Marik screamed in horror.

...a folder...

''Or a folder..'', Joey said as he looked over at Marik.

''Heh heh...I knew that.'' Marik said sheepishly.

''Of course you did.'' commented Yami sarcastically.

''Shut it Pharoah.'', Marik glared at him.

Dr. Chimarco pulled out some papers with ink blotches on them from the folder.

''Alright, were going to have a little ink blotch test.''

"Why?", Seto asked.

"We just are." The doctor held a paper in front of the CEO's face. ''Seto what do you see?''

''An ink blotch.'' Seto said.

Thank you, mister obvious...

''Really?'', questioned Dr. Chimarco.

''Yes, really.''

''Can you at least pretend to see something?''

''Uh...no.'' Seto said flatly.

Dr. Chimarco glared at Seto before showing the paper to the others.

''A pyramid.'' said Yami.

''A pin.'' Yugi replied.

''A pawprint.'' said Joey.

''Spongebob.'' Ryou said.

''Phone wires.'' Bakura said.

''The millenium puzzle.'' Malik said, then glared threatening at Yugi and Yami. The taller of the two returned his glare full force.

''Forget it Malik. Forget it!'' Yami growled. Malik huffed.

''Continuing, Marik?'', the doctor interupted.

''The darkness that bathes my soul...'', the yami said darkly. Everyone in the room stared at him. A cricket chirped in the background.

''Er...I mean...a butterfly?''

More silence plus cricket chirping.

''Hmm...,'' Dr. Chimarco broke the silence.''It's time for this session to end. It is obvious that you are all paranoid and distressed by whatever this stalker did to you. Although, it seems that some of you have had some issues long before you were being stalked.You should all just move forward in life, and don't allow your fears of another individual to overcome you.''

The group nodded.

''Hopefully this will be the last time I see you, so let me give you my bill.''

''How much is it?'', Yugi asked.

''One thousand dollars from each of you.''

''WHAT!'', all the teens yelled.

''What kind of bullshit is that!'', Joey shouted.

''You may pay me by cash, check or money order.''

Yugi pulled out a knife.

''Aibou, what are you doing? Why are you carrying a knife?'', his yami said as he stared at the boy worriedly.

''Hey, where's my knife?'' Malik questioned as he searched his pockets.

''Um...Yugi?'', the doctor said as he stood up and walked slowly to the door. Yugi's eyes watching him as he did so.

''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Yugi charged at poor Dr. Chimarco.

''Yugi no!''

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
THE END.  
-  
( Here's the alternative ending)  
-  
-  
-  
-  
'How much is it?'', Yugi asked.

''One thousand dollars from each of you.''

''WHAT!'', all the teens yelled.

''What kind of bullshit is that!'', Joey shouted.

''It's not bullshit my wittle puppy wuppy!'', Dr. Chimarco said in an...awfully similar tone the stalker spoke in...

''What did you call me?'', asked the blonde.

''Puppy?''

''AHHHH, IT'S YOU, Yami pointed accusedly at the doctor.

Dr. Chimarco started to laugh insanely.

''Wait, something's not right here..'' Seto said.

''Your supposed to be a genius, huh?'' Joey mocked.

''Idiot! He's wearing a mask!'' With that said, Seto got up from his seat and ran up towards Dr. Chimarco. He pulled off the doctor's face.

''EWWWWW!'' Yugi exclaimed digustedly.

''Anzu!'' They all said with semi shocked expressions.

''That's not right!" Marik responded.

Seto pulled off Anzu's face. Another mask.

''Homer Simpson!''

Seto pulled off another mask.

''George Bush!''

Another mask.

''Kuwabara!''

''This is gettin' freaky...'' Joey muttered.

Another damn mask.

''Spongebob Squarepants!''

20 minutes later----------------

''How about we just send this guy to the Shadow Realm?'', Bakura suggested. There were 106 different masks scattered around them.

''Just one more mask left.''

It was...

''Pegasus!''

The silver haired man laughed hysterically. ''Yes, and I have you all where I want you!'' He exclaimed before attempting to pounce on one of the hikaris.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
THE END.  
-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

I would like to thank all who reviewed 'HARASSMENT!'

YUGIOH PLUSHIES FOR ALL! (throws them at reviewers) (ahem)

Finally, the stalker saga is finished. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Don't ask me about the second ending...told you this story had disturbing situations in it...


End file.
